It is known for an automated vehicle to detect an emergency-vehicle using vision-sensors when the emergency-vehicle becomes visible to the vision-sensors. In circumstances where the emergency-vehicle is not immediately detected at the range limits of the vision-sensors, the automated vehicle may not have sufficient time to react and take appropriate actions to comply with rules protecting the safety of the emergency-vehicle personnel.